Another Stiles?
by Allison A. Argent
Summary: It's only been Stiles and his dad for so long. But the day before Stiles begins another year of high school, his twin brother shows up in Beacon Hills with a dark secret. Read on to find out Stiles's twin's name and what things he encounters in Beacon Hills.
1. Chapter 1

"Riley, I'll come back and visit." I said to my girlfriend as she helped me pack my bag, "I still have you here." She smiled at me and turned back to throw a shirt into my suit case.  
"At least you won't be alone, Ryan." She reminded me, "Your brother, Stiles lives with your dad, right?" I sighed rolling my eyes. That was me. Ryan Stlilnski. Stiles Stlilniki's brother. We're twins. Identical twins to be exact. I've been living with my aunt and uncle since my mom died. I guess it was hard for my dad to take care of two kids alone. On top of being a cop.  
"Yup." I replied quietly. We heard a knock on my bedroom door and turned.  
"You almost ready?" My aunt Meg said leaning against the door way, "It's a long drive to Beacon Hills." I nodded then turned to Riley as she brush her short blonde hair behind her ear.  
"Bye." She said wrapping her arms around me tight. For a minute, she let go and I grabbed my suitcase from my bed behind her. I stared at her for another minute not wanting to forgot her.  
"I love you, Riley." I said before kissing her on the forehead and walking out my room. I followed my aunt out to the car and we hit the road for the stupid small town Beacon Hills. I was not looking forward to moving in with the dad who sent me to live with my aunt and uncle for ten years. Or Stiles, my trouble maker of a brother. Sometimes I wished I was an only child, or at least had a sister. No matter what, I was going to hate it there.


	2. Chapter 2

I stood patiently on the front porch waiting for someone to answer the door. My aunt just dropped me off and then left. I think she didn't want to deal with me anymore and wanted me the hell out of her life. I couldn't blame her. I never was close with anyone in my family, expect for my dad who has told me that I should become a cop. That's the only was we talked about together. My future. A few seconds went by before the door opened and there was Stiles standing in front of me.  
"Hey bro." I said smiling trying to be friendly.  
"Dad!" Stiles yelled right away looking toward the stairs. We heard footsteps coming from a distance. Stiles looked back at me, "What are you doing here?" he asked nodding at me annoyed and confused, "I thought you were living with Aunt Meg and Uncle Vince?"  
"Decided to come home." I replied. Just then we saw our dad quickly coming down the stairs as he smiled at me.  
"Hey Ryan." He said as he shook my hand and pulled me into a bro bug patting my back. I pulled back as he looked at me, "I glad you're living with us again." I saw Stiles look at our dad.  
"Um, did you forgot to tell me something?" He asked. Our dad looked at him as he added, "He's living with us now?"  
"And he's going to Beacon Hills High with you." He stated.  
"Well, tonight just keeps getting better and better." Stiles said throwing his arms out in front of him, "I'll be in my room." He gave me a glare before he stormed upstairs to his bed slamming the door behind him. My dad and I looked at each other. Stiles wasn't happy I had come home.

"What it that bad?" Riley asked me looking surprised. I chuckled and nodded. It was one in the morning and I was video chatting Riley at my desk in my old room. It was still really little kiddish with the Pokemon wallpaper, but everything was up to date with my age. A twin bed with navy blue sheets, navy blue pillows cases and a black comfier. A desk for doing homework with a lamp, and a mini bookshelf next to my double door closet.  
"Stiles hates that I'm back. When I was little, I was the athletic one. Still am." Riley giggled as I added, "He can't even hit a ball without falling over. The worst part is he was on the lacrosse team last year just because they needed one more player."  
"Did he ever play during the games?"  
"No." Out of the corner of my eye, I saw something run across the front yard, "I gotta go, Riley." I quickly said still looking out my window.  
"Oh. Well, OK. Call me after school?" I glanced at her.  
"Ya. Bye." I quickly closed my laptop and looked out my window again as a head light's flashed on from a blue jeep. Stiles's jeep, "You are so dead when dad finds out." I grabbed my black hoodie and went after him.

I stepped out of my grandfather's convertible parking it next to Stiles's jeep near the entire to the woods and began walking in. As I got deeper and deeper into the woods, I saw no sign of Stiles. Knowing him, he probably brought his best friend Scott McCall along too.  
"Stiles!" I yelled looking around for him, "Where the hell are you!" Suddenly I heard voices coming from a far, and began running toward them.  
"Stiles!" I heard my dad yell as I stopped running slamming into a tree trunk with my side and I peeked over. " I saw Stiles talking with our dad surrounded by police and the other boy who I guessing was Scott hiding behind the tree in front of me. I heard my dad say to him, "Let's take you back at your car and have a little talk about privacy." I watched as my dad and Stiles walked away. Once they were gone, I saw Scott take one least look and then run in my direction. Once he was out of sight, I took off back to my car. I was almost to my car when I heard someone scream. I looked around curiously, and then ran faster to my car. I had finally reached my car. Suddenly I heard a wolf howl and looked up as my eyes turned blue.


	3. Chapter 3

I came into the kitchen where I found Stiles untying his lacrosse stick from his bag. He glared up at me as I took a sit at the table. I could tell he was still mad at me. First, I show up after like ten years. Then, I followed him last night through the woods.  
"Because of you, I'm grounded and can't try out of lacrosse today." Stiles said to me throwing his stick on the table, "Thanks a lot, bro." He walked over to the counter as I picked up his lacrosse stick.  
"How is that my fault?" I questioned, "You're the one who went out into the woods to find a dead body. Who does that?"  
"I do!" he stated loudly, "You of all people, except Scott, know how strange I am." I chuckled almost choking on my apple. He noticed that, "Don't laugh." I watched as he picked up his bag.  
"I'm ashamed to be related to you sometimes."  
"That makes that of us." I heard him mumble, then he looked at me, "You coming or what?" I looked at him confused. He saw that and said before I could say anything, "Dad told me we should bond, so he wants you ride with me to school. You coming?" I sighed getting up and throwing my bag over my shoulder. Stiles glanced at me and left as I followed him.

Right after Stiles and I got out of his jeep, he said bye to me and ran off. I saw Stiles run to catch up with Scott who had a lacrosse stick attached to his bag like I had to mine. Well, I took Stiles's lacrosse stick. If he couldn't try out, doesn't mean I can't. Right? I listened in as Scott said Stiles standing in front of the school.  
"It was too dark to see much but I'm pretty sure it was a wolf."  
"A wolf bit you? No, not a chance."  
"I heard a wolf howling." A wolf howling? No way, he couldn't have heard a wolf unless... I got that thought out of my head as I headed into school. Right away, I headed from the office to get my schedule and class list.  
"Excuse me?" I said to the receptionist. She looked up at me and responded kind of annoyed rolling her eyes.  
"What do you need Stiles?"  
"Um, I'm not-" I started to say, "I'm Ryan Stilinki." Her eyes widen and she pureed up smiling. Guess she always saw Stiles coming in here to see the principal.  
"I'm so sorry, Ryan. You guys look alike."  
"I get that all the time." I replied. Then she printed out my schedule and gave it to me. I left into the hall and headed toward the stairs to find my locker.

"Guess someone update their wardrobe." I heard someone say behind me as I stood at my locker. I turned around and saw a girl with strawberry blonde girl and brown eyes. She smiled at me and added, "I like it...and the hair" I chuckled and said.  
"Um, thanks, but I think you're confusing me with my brother, Stiles." She did look at me confused, "I'm Ryan. Stiles and I are twins." She grinned at me as she brushed a piece of her hair back.  
"And you're so much hotter than him. I'm Lydia."  
"Nice to meet you." I replied back.  
"You too." Suddenly a tall guy with light brown hair and green eyes carrying a lacrosse stick attached to his bag walked up to us. He put his arm around Lydia's waist and glared at me as she said smiling at him, "Hi Jackson." She noticed him glared at me and said to Jackson, "Jackson, this is Ryan. Stiles's twin brother." He looked at her, then looked at me normally.  
"Twins?"  
"Ya" I replied, "but I'm anything like him." He smiled and patted me on the back.  
"I like you. You're my new best friend." I grinned, "So you trying out for the lacrosse team?" He asked pointing at Stiles's stick attached to my bag. Before I could answer, he added, "I was on the team last year, and we won the state finals."  
"Cool." I said, "And ya I'm thinking of trying out."  
"Well, good luck to you." He replied patting my back and then said walking away, "See you later, man."  
"Later." I said back.


	4. Chapter 4

When the bell rang for first period, Lydia showed me to Mr. Harris's class which we had together. I sat beside a girl with long wavy black hair wearing a black leather jacket. Her name was Allison. Lydia has introduced us before class started. She's nice and very smart. For the rest of the day, I had to keep telling people that I wasn't Stiles. After lunch was lacrosse tryouts and Scott, Jackson, and I were all trying out. As Jackson and I put our gear on, I saw Scott and Stiles come over to the field. Scott looked at me sitting next to Jackson.  
"Dude." I heard him say to Stiles still standing next to him, "Did you know Ryan was trying out for the lacrosse team?"  
"What!" Stiles almost yelled, then looked at me across the field, "Great. First, he gets me grounded. Then my dad said I can't try out for lacrosse. And now Ryan's going to get my spot on the team."  
"No defense, but you suck at lacrosse." He glanced at his best friend.  
"I know. That's why I was on the team. To get better, and now Ryan is ruining any chance I have at getting a girlfriend, or being popular for that matter." I chuckled smirking as I looked down trying to hide my face.

I looked back up at Scott who was dressed in his lacrosse uniform and ran toward the filed grabbing his stick from his bag. The glanced over at Stiles as she went to sit on the bleachers where Jackson's boyfriend, Lydia and the beautiful Allison Argent were. Lydia looked at us and smiled waving at us. We heard Coach blow his whistle and we all ran to gather around him.  
"OK, guys." Coach began, "You know how this goes. If you don't make the cut, you're pretty much sitting on the bench all season. If you make the cut, you play. Simply as that." Coach looked around at all of us, "Let's get this tryouts over with." He mumbled under his breath, and then blew his whistle.

All of us lined up in front of the goal and tried to score a goal. Coach put McCall in the goal, which to me made it a lot easier. Jackson who was a person in front and I watched as balls one at a time hurled toward Scott. He surprisingly caught them all. Nune of them went into the goal. I stood behind Jackson as he went for his turn. He charged toward Scott and the goal, whipped his stick forward very hard and the ball hurled fast toward the goal. Another catch made by Scott. Jackson groaned as he moved to the back of the line. I gave him a quick pat on the back as he pasted me and then I stepped forward. Scott threw the ball over to me and I picked it up from the ground. I took a deep breathe and focused my mind on the goal. With a growl, I ran forward as fast as I could. Jumping through the air, I whipped my stick and hurled the ball as hard as I could toward the goal. I landed on the ground just in time to see the ball to completely go through the net. I breathed out sighing happily as everyone started cheering. I saw Scott look at the hole in the goal the ball just made, and then he looked back at me. I shrugged and turned to the players as they cheered and patted me on the back.

"Stilinki!" I heard Coach shouted over by the bench. I turned as he waved me, "Get over here!" I quickly jogged over to him as he stared at me and said, "What the hell was that?"  
"Sorry, Coach. I was just trying to make the shot." I explained. He nodded as he said.  
"Yeah, you made the shot." He pointed at my chest with his index finger as he added, "You also made first line. You're starting buddy." He slapped the side of my right arm as a smile came across his face and mine.  
"You serious, Coach?" I asked not believing him.  
"Hell ya, I'm serious!" He responded. Then he asked me, "Which Stilinki are you again?" Of course. The question all the teachers were asking me today.  
"Ryan Stilinki." I answered. He chuckled as he slapped my arm again and then walked off. I looked over at Stiles who was now sitting next Scott on the bleachers. Scott was filled with sweet head to toe from lacrosse tryouts. They were both glaring at me. I ignored them and followed Jackson and the rest of guys to the locker room to shower. Before I walked into the school, I heard Scott say to Stiles.  
"He got first line. That position was suppose to be mine."


	5. Chapter 5

At the end of the day, I walked out of school and saw that Stiles and his jeep were gone. Guess he wasn't giving me a ride home. So much for brotherly bonding time our dad suggested.  
"Hey Stiles." I heard a voice say behind me. I turned around and saw Allison smiling friendly at me.  
"Um...it's Ryan." I corrected her. She touched her fingers to her temple as she looked down giggling. She looked up at me feeling so silly and stupid.  
"Sorry, Ryan." She sighed, "I can't keep you two straight." I shrugged.  
"It's OK. It's been happening all day. Are you waiting for a ride?" I asked pointing toward the pick up line. She paused for a minute and then said.  
"No. I have my car over there." I looked as she pointed over at a little black Toyota car sitting in the student parking lot. She looked at me and asked, "Do you need a ride?" I snapped my head at her, but hesitated on a answered. Before I could speak, she took my hand and started pulling me toward her car as she said, "Come on. I'm not going to let you walk home." I grinned at her.  
"Thanks, Allison." We made it over to her car and I felt like someone was watching me. Allison opened the driver's door and got in as I looked around the parking lot. I saw faintly a man standing in the woods across the street. I quickly got in the car, and with a squeal from the tires, we left the school parking lot.

"Hey you." Riley said to me through video chat. She was smiling at me as her chin rested on her knuckles, "How was your first day?" I smiled back at her. I couldn't wait to her everything.  
"It was great." I began with, "Let's see. I made three new friends. Jackson, and his girlfriend Lydia, and I think Scott's girlfriend? Allison?" She nodded at me to keep going, "I tried out for the lacrosse team."  
"Really?" she shrieked, "What happened? Are you on the team?"  
"I made first line." She clapped her hands together over her mouth smiling underneath. She was happy for me.  
"Oh my god." She said moving her hands away from her mouth, "Congratulations, Ryan! Maybe I'll come visit for a game. Finally meet your family." I sighed. Riley hadn't never met my dad or Stiles. Aunt Mag had always been my family.  
"Yeah" I replied, "That would be great." I won't lie. I wished Riley came to Beacon Hills with me. We love each other and she's my everything. With all the werewolf stuff I've dealt with, she's been my anchor. She is my anchor.


	6. Chapter 6

The second week was pretty much the same as the first day. All my teachers thought I was Stiles, and yet again I had to remind them who I was. It's hard to get use to having twin brothers at the same school. After five period, I went to my locker. While I was at there, Jackson came up to me and asked leaning against the lockers.  
"So you pumped up for the game tomorrow night?" I looked at him, "It's going to be great." He added slapping me on the shoulder. Today was Friday, and tomorrow night was the first lacrosse game of the season. We, meaning the team, had been practicing everyday after lunch for tomorrow's game. I wouldn't admit this to Jackson, but I was a little nervous.  
"Yeah." I replied grinning at him.  
"Come on. We should get to practice." I nodded and closed my locker. We went down the hall and out the side door to get to lacrosse practice.

A ball flew by my head and into my lacrosse stick. Immediately, I ran down the field and score a goal. We were doing a scrimmage game. During the whole game, Scott wasn't trying as hard as he was at tryouts on Monday. He made the team with his amazing catches, which also made me believe there was something going on with him. I couldn't figure it out yet. After a while, Coach had us line up and practice scoring. Danny, who I think is kind of into me, was at the goal and Jackson was on defense. I was behind Scott as a couple players went before us. When it was Scott's turn, he ran forward, but was knocked over right away by Jackson's block. I chuckled a little as Jackson said to him.  
"Still wanna be the second on first line, McCall." He glared at Jackson and then get up as Coach walked over to him. I heard Coach say to him leaning over.  
"My grandmother can run faster than that, and she's think you can move faster than the Lifeless corpse of my dead grandmother?"  
"Yes, Coach." McCall replied still bent over.  
"Then do it again." Scott glanced angrily at Jackson and then ran back over to the line as Coach yelled pointing at him, "McCall's gonna do it again! McCall's gonna do it again!" Scott stood in front of me again and stared at Jackson. When Coach blew the whistle, he ran as fast as he could. Jackson tried to block him, he slammed into his shoulder knocking him to the ground. I stood there watching as he grunted on the ground as everyone ran over to him. Coach made everyone back up to give them some air. I turned to work at Scott running off the field. As I starred running after him, I saw a man standing next to the blenches watching us. I saw him more clearly this time. He looked a couple years older than me. He had short black hair and green eyes. He wore dark jeans, a grey shirt, and black leather jacket.

I walked down the hall toward the boys locker room and saw Scott's helmet near the locker room. As I walked closer, I heard his heart beating very fast.  
"Scott?" I said poking my head into the room. I looked around, but didn't see him. Before I could turn to leave, I heard growling and looked up. On top of the lockers was Scott. He had glowing yellow eyes and fangs. I stood there not that surprised or shocked. I already knew from the way he moved around on the field. Also from his and Stiles's conversation I listened in on at the beginning of the week. My brother's best friend was a werewolf like me, but more out of control. Suddenly he lunged toward me. I grabbed him by his shirt and threw him down on the ground. He grunted in pain and looked at me.

"Your eyes?" He said in a normal voice. His eyes were brown and he had no fangs. He was human again, "They're glowing blue." I got off him and stood up. I closed my eyes and then opened them after a second. They were back to my natural eye color.  
"Your eyes were glowing yellow." I replied back. Scott quickly got to feet, and looked nervously at me, "I'm not going to tell anyone." I assured him.  
"Not going to tell anyone what?" He asked playing stupid.  
"That you're a freaking werewolf." I told him, "Because I'm one too." He stared at me in shock. Guess he never thought he would met another teen werewolf like him. Finally he snapped out of it and asked me as if he wasn't sure.  
"You're a werewolf too?" I nodded yes, "Does Stiles know?" I shake my head no as I said.  
"I haven't told him yet, but he'll figure it out. He's the one who told you what you were, right?"  
"Well, ya." He answered, "How do you know that?"  
"I heard you guys talking last week before that party." I explained, "He'll probably figure me out soon." Scott and I just stood there for a while not saying anything to each other. I guess it was just awkward. When I lived here before, Scott and I never become friends like him and Stiles did. Now Scott and I were brothers.


End file.
